plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Buddy
225px |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Seed Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When played: Heal your Hero for 2. |flavor text = Wait, you want me to go in *front*?!?}} Lil' Buddy is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It is made by Poppin' Poppies, but can also be made by Cornucopia's ability, Conjured by Cosmic Flower, or transformed into by Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, or Reincarnation's ability. It costs 1 to play (only when it is Bounced or transformed into by Reincarnation), and has 1 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability heals the plant hero for 2 when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Flower Seed Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When played:' Heal your Hero for 2. *'Set:' Token Card description Wait, you want me to go in *front*?!? Update history Update 1.4.14 *Tribe added: Seed Update 1.16.10 * *Class change: → Strategies With Due to its lack of strength and its low health, Lil' Buddy's main purpose is to act as a weak shield against zombies, which could save an expensive or valuable plant. If you are low in health, you could also play it to restore your health. For examples of synergies with other plants, it can be used with Spineapple and Pecanolith to fight back. Alternatively, it can be used as "cannon fodder" to trigger Briar Rose's ability, and if it survives for a turn, it can be used for 's ability to restore your health. However, only Wall-Knight can normally use this combo. Against This plant will mainly block attacks from your zombies, but it is easy to take out. As long as it isn't boosted, any attack can destroy it. If you have zombies with the Frenzy or Strikethrough traits, using them will allow you to both destroy the Lil' Buddy and attack the plant hero. However, if Briar Rose is on the field, then this can cause a problem and spell disaster for both you and your zombies, as Lil' Buddy is also a flower. So if there is one, then it is recommended to destroy it with other cards before your zombies attack the Lil' Buddies. Alternatively, you could also use Weed Spray or The Chickening to get rid of all the Lil' Buddies without worrying about Briar Rose's ability. Gallery LilBuddyNewStats.PNG|Lil' Buddy's statistics LilBuddyCardSprite.png|Lil' Buddy's card image Lil'_Buddy_Used_Seed_Spit.jpeg|Lil' Buddy attacking PoppedPoppy.png|Lil' Buddy destroyed FrozenLil'Buddy.jpg|Lil' Buddy frozen IMG_3285.png|Bubble Up being used on Lil' Buddy EspressoFiestaonLil'Buddy.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Lil' Buddy amazing.PNG|Lil' Buddy with 29 /24 LilBuddyconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Lil' Buddy's concept art GardeningGlovesLilBuddy.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Lil' Buddy 20170604_223530.png|5 Lil' Buddies and a on the field Lil Buddy conjured by Cosmic Flower.jpg|Lil' Buddy's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Flower Shieled Lil Buddy.jpg|Lil' Buddy shielded Lil Buddy Transformed by Molekale.png|Lil' Buddy's statistics after being Transformed into by Molekale Old Lil' Buddy Description.png|Lil' Buddy's statistics before update 1.4.14 Lil'_Buddy_statistics.jpeg|Lil' Buddy's statistics before update 1.6.27 Lil'BuddiesSpawnExamplePvZH.png|Lil' Buddies protecting Poppin' Poppies (the plant that made them) and a Lil' Buddy statistics new.png|Lil' Buddy's statistics Lil'_Buddy_new_card.png|Lil' Buddy's card Trivia *Despite being called Lil' Bud'''dy, it actually resembles a poppy seed pod rather than a poppy bud. *It is one of the five seed cards in the game, the others being Seedling, Sunflower Seed, Astrocado Pit, and Lightspeed Seed. *Its description references the fact that it has the '''Team-Up trait and how it is usually played in front of a plant to protect it. *Its description is grammatically incorrect, as the description is a quote from Lil' Buddy, but has no quotation marks. *The attack it does is similar to the attack from Pair of Pears, which involves it firing seeds. *Sometimes, when it is played, it has 2 strength instead of 0. This is a bug. *It is the first token in the Solar class. See also *Poppin' Poppies *Seedling Category:Team-Up cards Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards Category:Healing plants